


Planting Roses

by Foxrox12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Kurokura Week 2018, M/M, day 2 future/memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/pseuds/Foxrox12
Summary: Kurokura week Day2: Memory/Future. Memories plague his mind. Memories of blood spilled and bodies on the floor.





	Planting Roses

Slender fingers dug up soil not minding the rocks hiding within it breaking his nails and making him bleed. His blood mixed within the dirt and in his cuts, but he didn’t flinch or hiss at the sting. His face was set blank as he kept at it. Sweat accumulated greatly on his brow and ran down in droplets down his face and into the soil. In a way he was nurturing the dirt before he planted the seeds he planned on dropping within the holes he made. The sun bared down on his clothed back. His arms ached from working at this for hours now, but he refused to stop. He couldn’t stop now. The memories of the past were snapping at him in the recesses of his mind like hungry wolves waiting to devour him. Maybe if he dug deeper he could bury them and be done with them. He didn’t want them anymore.

“Kurapika!” the worried call of his name had him snapping out of his work trance and he looked over wide eyed at the one who called out to him before his expression turned sour and he sighed. This will be the end of his task for now. 

Chrollo had taken quick long strides over to his side and squatted down to grab his dirty bloody hands in his own. He looked at them with a frown, but nothing else showed on his face. With a soft sigh he helped Kurapika up on his shaky feet. He stumbled a little, Chrollo catching him and helping him walk back inside their small home where he could take care of the damage done to his fingers. Kurapika just let him not having any strength in him to fight against him.

Kurapika now sat at the small kitchen table, fingers bandaged and looking grumpily to the side refusing to look at Chrollo. Chrollo was at the sink drying off his hands, the first aid kit laying on the counter right beside the sink. Chrollo wasn’t about to reprimand him. Kurapika wasn’t a child, despite how sometimes he acted like a petulant one, and he wasn’t going to scold him like one. He could only do so much for the stubborn Kurta. Chrollo leaned back against the counter now looking pointedly at said Kurta who stared out the small window by the table he sat at. He was no doubt getting lost in memories of old again. Chrollo didn’t understand why the other wanted to make a home in the Lukso province if they held such painful memories for him. Haunting, bloody memories. Chrollo had his own unsavory memories of the land, but he didn’t care to let them plague his mind. After all they had both decided to move on from the past, but it looked like Kurapika still couldn’t. Living here of course would impede him more. Chrollo had suggested that they move to somewhere nicer. Even a climate similar to Lukso, but he refused. Saying he needed to be here. Needed to be close to the loved ones he buried. For he would be following them any time soon. Now that thought brought an odd pang to his chest. He reached up to lightly rub at the spot where his heart is located. 

“What were you doing out there Kurapika?” he wasn’t mad. Just curious to know why the other felt the need to damage his fingers the way he did.

Kurapika didn’t answer him right away. His gaze still focused on the image beyond the window. The slight shift the only indication that he had heard him.“To plant obviously” he answered, his voice hoarse. His tone was a bit snarky but Chrollo chose to pay it no mind.

“Yes obviously, but why?”

Kurapika once again took his time to answer, no longer gazing out the window. His tired amber eyes now focused on the dark wood of the table he sat at. “Because…” he cleared his throat “Because I wanted to leave something beautiful behind for the future.” Kurapika looked much frailer in that moment than he did already. He was a sad sight to see now. He was wasting away thanks to his once insatiable need for revenge. He traded away years of his life for the power needed for it only for him to turn his back on it. Why? Because of him. Because of the same man that took everything from him. Because he had learned to let go and in its stead he had come to love the very man he shouldn't. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help who his heart yearned for. Kurapika took a deep breath “So far I feel like all I had done with these hands is spill blood and I don’t want to…” he couldn’t finish as he clenched his eyes shut as memories played over and over of the lives those very same frail small hands took, claimed. Unlike Chrollo, Kurapika couldn’t just feel nothing about what he has done in the past. He just couldn’t!

Kurapika gasped and his eyes flew open as he felt the ever comforting, again it shouldn’t feel as such, embrace of Chrollo. He hadn’t realized how quick his breathing had become from the haunting memories, faces of the many that had fallen at his hands. His body relaxed as he leaned tiredly into the other. A few tears fell wetting Chrollo’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything about it as he rubbed the other’s back carefully. Offering what comfort he could to the hurting blond. Its funny that the very man who caused him this much ache is the one that helps chase it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is late OTL. I hope you guys liked it and it wasn't bad ;w; Also thanks to Piyo-ni for helping with the title owo


End file.
